Loving or Losing
by NovelettesByNicki
Summary: Jac and Joseph FAN FIC - previously on my wattpad account


CHAPTER ONE

As the normal summer's day began Jac arrived at work and as usual she dropped Emma off at crechè and went up to her office on Darwin where the impossible Mr Guy Self was sat in Jac's chair looking all direct like he wanted something but Jac told him to leave and he did so she cracked on with looking at interviews for Elliots replacement as he would be leaving in four months and she was trying to prepare.

As she would look after Elliot's dog, Gary and would go to his house every once and a while to see if it was okay and then she saw the interviews she would be interviewing people for second head in department for the departure of Dr. Elliot Hope in 16 weeks time.

Jac had a like father daughter relationship with Elliot and didn't want him to go and she would miss him like crazy and then she saw Elliot talking to brown headed man with a smart coat and little boy stood in front of them and Jac entered the main entrance while the man Elliot was talking to went to the direction of the crèche and then she didn't see the man again until...

She would interview him for the second head of department job later on in the day and she would change as she saw him.

"Hello Jac, how Emma today in crèche with her friends is she?" Elliot said as he could she her icy wit come back into play.

"She's fine and tonight she's going to her friends for sleepover so the house will be empty later." Jac said while she saw the candidates entering the meeting room.

And a consultant would be doing a placement on probation for the time until Mr. Hope leaves then they would become second head on command. This is wear Jac's life changed again forever as the love of her life was now divorced from his wife of one year after she slept with the neurosurgeon in Canada and had a five going six year old little boy named Harry living in Canada and so for the time being he was with his Grandma Ann-Marie in Holby as he came back for the job interview and to see Mr. Elliot Hope after his surgery, still unaware that his love of his life Ms. Jac Naylor was head of Cardiothoracic and Cardiothoracic surgery and had a little girl of two years of age named Emma.

As the candidates were moved to the meeting room where the candidates would be interviewed in by Ms. Jac Naylor and the many members of the Holby City board of governors and Mr. Elliot Hope himself to try and help make the decision easier as he could see the right person for the job and if they would be appropriate for the position and the right candidate for the role.

As Jac was sat by the nurses' station she saw Elliot coming onto the ward with a late arrival for the cardiothoracic consultant second head in command department. As Jonny had left Jac more than three months she was used to being lonely at night and with miniuium friends she thought she may go see Connie and Grace and see how they were doing if she didn't have any plans.

Jac was just ready to start interviewing people for the job when she was rushed into theatre for a patient called Miss Emily Brooks. As she needed a emergency aortic valve replacement and so she stood in as Zosia and Ollie were nowhere to be found and so Jac and Mo performed the surgery which was a success thanks to the valve being easily replaced and so Jac rushed to the interviews so she could interview the last couple of candidates and she would be surprised to see the man who left years ago who she would notice in a heartbeat.

Jac was shocked when Joseph entered the room, the man she couldn't get over who she loved with all her heart and she could feel her heart fluttering as he sat down, he wore a black suit and blue shirt without a tie which was classic Joseph style to wear a suit without a tie. She introduced him to the board and noticed his name was different it was Byrne on his CV but a different spelling which she thought was odd.

"Welcome, Mr Byrne." Said Jac confused, welcoming and with butterflies in her stomach.

"Ah, Hello Ms Naylor." Joseph said while feeling mixed emotions about his love of his life sat meters within his reach.

"Lets get this interview of the way Mr Byrne. Now why have you come back to Holby Mr Byrne?" Jac said politely.

"As me and my son live in Canada and my mother is still living in Holby and so we came to visit and she said there was a placement going for second head of department and thought that me and my son should ckme back home to Holby." Joseph said while staring at Jac.

As the interview continued the chemistry of the two consultants began get on more the board agreed that he was the candidate for the role of second in command to Ms Jac Naylor and second head of department of Cardiothroracics

The interview went incredibly well and sent him out of the room and the board and Jac spoke and agreed that the job was his if he wanted it and so they waved him back in and give him the job to started on a probationary period as a normal Cardiothroracic consultant.

"Welcome to Darwin, Mr Byrne." Jac said politely leading him to her also his office.

"Thank you Jac." Joseph said while a few members of staff stared at the pair.

Jac wearing a pair of black stilettos a and blue dress and covering her shoulders going 3/4 length on the arms and moved when she walked. And the pairs clothing matched perfectly. The clothes they were wearing were unsuitable for a surgical ward so they went to the locker roo to get dressed when Joseph made a move on Jac and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back and quickly got into scrubs.

She walked onto the ward and she felt awkward as she hadnt seen him in nearly six years and she was still hung up over him but she hadn't told him that she now had a two year old daughter named Emma who was Jonny's daughter.

A urgent surgery patient went in to cardiac arrest and Jac noticed that they had a collasped lung so Joseph held the young girl still while Jac did a procedure to save them then shocked them and Joesph took them to theatre where the stitches have become increasingly stretched and making internal bleeding.

As the surgery was a success to Jac and Joseph and after the surgery she introduced him into the team and as a old collugae from when she was a registrar and she introduced him as he has just got the new contract for second in command to head of department and that he was a probationary period and was to be welcomed politly and so she asked him to her office...

Jac was in her office with Joseph and he kissed her passionately on the lips and as they lips collided together they exchanged kisses and he hugged her close and they pulled away for breathe and he whispered in her ear 'I love you' and she told him that she was sorry for the past and sat on the sofa when Joseph put Jac's head on his chest and and with her hair down making her facial features stand out and Joseph stroked her hair as she hugged him they talked for some time about old times.

"Joseph, we need to talk!" Jac said worryingly to Joseph which made him fearful.

"What is it Jac? Have you got another man? Is it me? Have i done somethi..." Joseph said while feeling upset and confused while Jac butted in.

"No to all questions, I need to tell you, that I have a dau, dau , daughter, called Emma and, shes two years old." Jac said while pulling away from Joseph and worried about his answer and what he would say and do.

"Jac, its fine I know about Emma, Elliot told me this ,Morning when I was taking Harry to the crechè." Joseph said while Jac was looking oddly.

"Ah, so your the man I saw this morning with Elliot and he aas telling you about Emma." Jac said joyfully.

"Yes!" Joseph said while Jac blurtted out that she misssd him and she loved him.

As the pair talked they kissed again more and more passionately evrtytime they kissed and then they locked the doors and pulled the scrubs of each other and began to stand and they put the blanket on the floor and pulled doen the blinds and striped completely naked and fell to the floor where they began to have joyful and passionate sex with each other.

Kissing and having sex to their hearts consent and begin to go harder and harder until Jac moaned and she began caressing Joseph to go harder and harder and she grabbed his face and began kissing him more and more until they stopped and just lead there on the floor cuddled next to each other when an extra blanket on them.

They got up and went to up their clothes on quickly because anyone could come to the office and they didn't want to have to exposed their relationship between the two before they had even got the chance to tell their kids about them together and the children get use to each other first.

"Are we going to do this then, because if we are I need to tell Emma and she needs to meet you and try get use to you." Jac said kindly and with a smile on her face which hadn't been there for some time.

"If we are going to do this, I need to tell Harry too!" Joseph said while smiling and so they pulled the blinds up and unlockdd the doors too and pretended to be talking about the new postion when Dr Elliot Hope walked in. Their shifts finished and they went to pick ul Emma and Tom and told Emma's friend she'll be there in a minute.

"Emma, this is Joseph and this is Harry." Jac said while waiting for Emma's reaction.

As Emma shaked hands partly and partly hugged Joseph Emma then played Rock, paper, scissors with Harry and Jac and Joseph guessed they were getting along and kissed and Emma ran off to her friend Millie for her first ever sleepover.

CHAPTER TWO

Two months later...

Jac ran to the toilet and was sick twice and she went sheet white as she reentered the ward people were going at the very pale consultant and Elliot walked over to see if she was okay, but he tried sending her home but she insisted on stayed and with Emma in crèche. Jac was too pale and so Joseph walked over to see her when all of a sudden she collapsed straight down looking dead with a spill head and a pool of blood was forming on the ground and Joseph now ran to Jac and Mr Guy Self ran over to see if Jac was okay they rushed thought bloods, U&E's and clot and save and as soon as possible Mr Self looked at Jac head and it needed stitches under anesthetic and Joseph offered to come in with him but Mr Self refused as everyone knew about Jac and Joseph old lovers still a candle lit why wouldn't they? Joseph sat outside anxiously waiting for need on Jac with her Bloods and echo-cardiogram came back with serious complications.

One fact was she pregnant about 10 or 11 weeks pregnant and she had a hole in the heart she probably had it since birth and she needed surgery quickly but the decision was Josephs as she had no family accept for her 2 year old daughter but Jac was carrying Josephs child so they left the decision to him to make as he was going to be dad again to his live of his life and so he pushed on with surgery for the home in her heart to be stored out.

While in theatre Jac's heart stopped after the pregnancy with Emma would of made the home in the heart worse and now baby number 2 was continuely making it worse for Jac and they managed to solve the issue and put a graphed in to solve the home and she would regain consciousness in about an hour or so, Emma and Harry was with Joseph by the pale Jac Naylor's bedside and Emma was lead next to her mum's hips and tummy and she urged he mummy to wake up and Jac's eyes started to flutter and Joseph sighed and hugged Jac gently and Emma gives her mum the biggest kiss and cuddle ever and she tells her mum that she loves her to bits.

Mo and Elliot who performed the surgery on Jac were stood at the door and were peering through the door and Jac waves them through. She was confused that no one picked up on a home in the heart and so Jac thanked the duo and they left her to rest and Emma fell asleep on Jac and Joseph tells Jac that their having a little baby and a shocked Jac was smiling and looked happy and Joseph hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek and told her that he would be back in the morning but a sit was 11pm at night Emma and Harry needed to go to bed and so they kissed goodbye and Joseph rubbed Jac's tummy saying goodnight Jac and the baby.

The next morning...

Jac was stood up and in her own pyjamas which Joseph brought in for her to wear and Mr.T cane up to Darwin and with Joseph's shift just starting Mr.T did a ultrasound and said the baby was fine the surgery didn't affect the baby in anyway and they hugged and Mr.T booked then an appointment for 9 weeks time for for her 20 week scan

Jac was about 18 weeks pregnant now and she became more and more hormonal and the announcement was last week so everyone in Holby knew about Joseph's return and baby Naylor number 2. The news was exciting as Connie was 6 weeks in front of Jac pregnancy with Jacob and Raf and Cara has just had they daughter Millie 7 months ago and the time for having children in Holby was rising three woman who were pregnant in the same year Holby's staff were going on maternity leave like flies.

As Joseph walked into Jac's office she stood up and walked over to Joseph where he was stood waiting for Zosia and Ollie to go past the office then Jac kissed Joseph passionately and sat on the sofa where the growing bump was on the verge of being crushed by the pair kissing and they stopped kissing and and Joseph had one of his hands around Jac's waist and one on the baby rubbing Jac's tummy and Jac had her head on Joseph's chest. She was faintly falling asleep on his chest and Jac was in deep sleep so he moved away and and looked under the sofa and got the blanket and put it over a sleeping Jac and left the room telling Elliot that Jac was sleeping in the office and she needed her sleep.

As Ollie walked into Jac's office and saw Jac with her hand on her tummy asleep and and so he left immediately leaving the door shut so beeping and noise of the ward wouldn't wake her up and make the whole ward into her hormonal pregnancy ice kingdom for the know it all Jac Naylor. But she had become less of a total bitch and the less if the ice queen act had become less commanding and the loveable side if Jac did come out some of the time mostly when Joseph was on shift.

As the time went by twi houts had go and Jac had woken up to find her chocolate bar whkch was a double decker with a note;

'Jac, I love you and so I thought I would get you a gift, Joseph xx'

The note read which made smile so she began to sat the crunchy part and left the marshmallow until last and as she rubbdd her eyes she got up nd walked onto the ward to see Joseph and Elliot talking and she sat down in the nurses station and looked at her patients notes and scans and Jac was still eating the marshmallow from the double decker.

"Good afternoon, Jac!" Ollie said sarcasticly and it made Jac laugh and Joseph smiled when he saw Jac happy.

"Afternoon, Valentine." Jac said kindly and polity as she made the double decker a single decker now.

As Joseph and Jac ended their shift they went to pick up Harry and Emma and they decided that tonight they would tell Ann-Marie Joseph's mother and they would tell Harry and Emma who would have to get used which they had got used to one another's and so in crèche the staff made each play together so they would start bonding more and learn to like each other more as they both would have a brother or sister soon the for the sake of their unborn brother or sister too.

Harry and Emma got on like a house of fire and loved each other as brother and sister already so that was set the children were getting g along and so life at home with Jac was better as no nagging from Emma and Harry as they were excited about having a brother or sister but from his mother Ann-Marie she nagged that Joseph is making a mistake again which was making life harder for Jac.

As Joseph knocked on the huge house door Jac followed hiding her growing 18 week bump from Ann-Marie as they didn't get on from the past after Lord Byrne and Jac affair but Joseph could forgive as he loved Jac passionately with all his heart and then the door opened and Joseph walked in and Jac followed scared of what Ann-Marie would say and Jac hid her bump and then the pair held hands and they were ready to tell Ann-Marie Joseph's Mother.

As the sat on the sofa still holding hands, Ann-Marie asked if they would like anything and Jac asked for a glass of water and Joseph asked for some Coffee. As the Ann-Marie came back into the living room she held a tray with a water, two coffees and some biscuits chocolate chip actually which was Joseph's favorite biscuits and so he took one home his mother stared at Jac and with her baggy top she thought something was wrong as the time Ann-Marie knew that Jac never baggy tops so they Jac moved and Joseph decided to he mother now.

"Mum, me and Jac need to tell you something, that you will probably hate but Me and Jac are having a baby together." Joseph said proudly while he had his arm protectively around Jac's back and his hand on her waist.

"I knew it! His could you be so stupid to have a child with her the woman who was so reckless to ruin your and your father's life!" Ann-Marie said angrily.

Jac stood up and said "I'm sorry for the past Lady Byrne and I have said sorry more times then i care to explain but for splitting your marriage up but he's gone and I can't change what has happen so I shall not return here with our child, born or not!" As she said them expressive words while being upset as she was more sorry but then Joseph stood up and kissed Jac and rubbed the small subtle bump which was clearly visible and started to walk out when Joseph saw a tear in Jac's eye and hugged her then Jac begab to run the car.

As they got to the car Ann-Marie or Lady Byrne to her satisfaction stopped them going she ran over to the Mini Cooper and stood infront on the driver's door which meant that Jac couldn't get in the car and Joseph was in the car he undid his seat belt and gkt out of the car with two childs seats in the back not for babies but in fact small chikdren and Lady Byrne realised that they already had 2 children betwwen the pair.

"Mum, what are you doing? Let Jac get in the car please, Mother?" Joseph said furiously looking at his mother who was blocking the front car door entrance and then looked at Jac who had tears roling down her face.

"Jac, Jac whats wrong?" Joseph said while rubbing the tears away from Jac's face and Ann-Marie stood there shocked to see what had she done.

"She's acting leave her Joseph and bring Harry home and leave her to stop being an ice queen." Lady Byrne said so cold and Joseph looked at her and thought that she was the one who was an ice queen not Jac.

"No, Mother I love Jac. Jac, what's wrong?" Joseph asked again looking at a crying Jac again and she began to speak while sobbing.

"I can't do this Joseph, I'm leaving, I hurt you over and over and I can't do at anymore. I can't do this! Me and Emma will be out if your lives soon enough!" Jac said sobbing and pushing Joseph away her and Ann-Marie was shocked that she had ruined her son's life by being a bitch and cold.

"No, Jac we can do this. We have to do this. I need you Jac! I need you! I need you, Emma and Harry and the baby! I need you all! I can't live without, not ag ag again, I LOVE YOU JAC!" Joseph said crying now and Ann-Marie walked to Jac and her growing future grandchild and said...

Joseph walked inside and thought to himself that he loved Jac and so he went and got his son's belonging and he decided to prove how much he loved Jac he got the ring he had been giving by his father and he was going to propose to Jac and he wanted this small family they had joined together and so he rushed around getting Harry's stuff and was going home with Jac.

But...

CHAPTER THREE

Ann-Marie began to speak holding Jac's arms hurtfully. Lady Byrne restrained Jac, grabbing her arms so hard with her strength and not letting her go Jac's face was hung down like she was ashamed and didn't look at Lady Byrne.

"What's wrong attention seeker ice queen, you couldn't stay away could you and now my son is hurting again because of you. It's always you isn't it Jac's the ice queen which no one to loves or wants!" Lady Byrne said so cold that Jac shut her eyes tightly and tears streaming out reminding her of what Jonny said to her too.

When Elliot came up the drive of the house in his car and he saw Jac crying and her year stained cheeks and Lady Byrne grabbing her arms so you could see Jac's arms go red. Elliot ran out of his car to help Jac and Ann-Marie/Lady Byrne was notting letting go so Elliot slapped Lady Byrne and she let go of Jac's arms and she ran over to Elliot's car and got her 2 year old daughter out of the car and she held Emma so hard that she never wanted to let go.

Joseph walked back out of the house after he got Harry belongings and his grandmother's ring in his pocket and then he suddenly saw a slap mark on Jac's face and he ran to Jac dropping everything in his arms but Elliot got there first and slapped Joseph's mother hard and now Jac was hugging Emma like never and looked at his cold mother in shame and he knew what she had done.

"You abused my 5 month pregnant girlfriend and you think that's Okay! DO YOU! I SAID DO YOU!" Joseph said shouting at his mother in the face who was red.

"YES I BLOODY WELL DID!" Lady Byrne said while Joseph raised his hand and slapped her hard so she fell to the ground like a sack of spuds.

Joseph walked over to Jac and Emma and now Jac was stood up with a huge red mark on her face and Emma held Jac's shoulders from the front and her legs were round Jac and Jac was still holding on so tight and Joseph put his arms round the pair of them and Harry got out of the car and hugged his dad's and Jac's legs.

Jac put Emma down as she was becoming to heavy for Jac to hold and she got her the iPad so Harry and Emma were playing on the iPad and Joseph gently grasped Jac's arms and held her close to his chest where he stoked her hair and whispered in her ear 'I love you' then they kissed and Elliot walked over and Lady Byrne walked back into the house leaving Jac and Joseph hugging and Emma and Harry playing and Elliot stared at her with shame that she could do that to that to Jac even though she was queen bitch she was pregnant and hitting her when she was vulnerable that was unacceptable.

Joseph strapped Emma in the car while Jac opened the door of the mini cooper and let Harry get in the car and she put Harry's seat belt and gave Joseph the keys to the car and she got into the passenger seat and Joseph drove them home. Every time they stopped Joseph looked what his mother did to Jac and that made him angry and he thought that he could of lost her for a second time.

Jac woke early and went to the dressing table and saw that the bruise on her face had gone a dark shade of blue and purple. She opened a draw and got out some concealer and gently so it didn't hurt when she put the concealer on and then she put some foundation too so the bruise was unseen.

Joseph woke up and saw Jac sat at the dressing table and saw her trying to conceal the mark on her face and groaned when she the make up on her and he walked over and cuddled her waist and put his hands on baby and he felt the baby kick and move and he smiled and she saw his face light up when the baby kicked.

"Don't hide it Jac there nothing to be ashamed of." Joseph said while kissing her not sore cheek.

"Why not? It looks horrible and I don't want the staff to be talking about it when Mr Hansen comes to Darwin to talk about F2's and they will want to get the police involved and I don't want the stress if it." Jac said while trying to conceal the slap mark on her face.

"But Jac she shouldn't of done that too you I'm the one the one who should have the problem but I don't because I love you Jac and and I love Emma, the baby and Harry and I want to have a family with you. So wipe the make up off let people gossip my mother is a bitch for what she has done to You and Harry." Joseph said wishing he didnt say the bjt about Harry.

"Wait, what did she do to Harry? Sh she hit him didn't she?" Jac said with a tear coming to her eye and Joseph hugged Jac while gently rubbed the make up off her face.

"I found marks on Harry's arm and what she did to you I know she did it now." Joseph said while Jac sore red and beginning to get more stress. "Jac, Jac, calm down, think of the baby." Joseph continued to say whike Jac calmed down and Harry walked in and Jac walked straight over to him and gave him a hug and told him not to worry.

Joseph smiled as he saw Jac and Harry hugging each other and then Emma came running in to join in on the action and she jumped up to Joseph and he picked her up and walked over to Jac and kissed her on the cheek.

As Jac and Joseph dropped off Emma and Harry at crechè then they set off when a black BMW came zooming pass nearly knocking down Jac and Joseph and so they continued to walk to the lift to go to Darwin. And there they were met Ollie and Zosia at the nurses station and Mr Hansen waiting for Ms Naylor's arrival and Mr Self's.

As Jac and Joseph walked onto the ward and heads were turning to Jac were the purple mark was clearly visible to everyone and Jac leaned her head on Joseph's shoulder and he pulled her clkse hugging her. As Jac was wearing white summer vest which flowwed around Jac bump perfectly and plain black trousers skin tight with black stilletos.

"Before we start, If I may ask how did you get that bruise on your face Ms Naylor?" Mr Hansen's stern voice said to Jac who was sat up at her desk rubbing her bump.

"Doesn't matter at the moment, Mr Hansen." Jac said kindly.

"Please Ms Naylor if this is a hospital matter I woul..." Mr Hansen said while being butted in by Jac.

"It was Joseph's mother she grabbed my arms and she slapped me because in the past I split her marriage up." Jac said worrily and Joseph walked into the room as Jac was on the surgery list and there'd be a mistake.

'Ah, Sorry Ms Naylor lets get on with this then." Mr Hansen said politely leading the meeting onwards.

As Guy and Jac were talking about Zosia's placement to Mr Hansen it was clear that the F2's placement was up and now she would be taken on full time as a Cardio doctor because she had talent for surgery and was careful and small hands too and would be able to take cases on her own now without people meeting to assess her every move.

Jac and Joseph were going to their baby scan at 20 weeks as Jac was constantly worried about the baby because of Emma and Joseph was worried because Jac kept getting stressed and with their line of work it wasn't exactly easy or a walk in the park, performing life saving surgery everyday and so to put their minds at rest they booked a private scan with a Holby doctor which was going to be done on Darwin or Maternity by Mr.T and so they then would see that the baby doing okay and they wouldn't get as stressed and they a had a surprise party for Connie's birthday, later on so the scan would be done throughout the day by Mr.T in Maternity or in Darwin.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"Mr.T said while Joseph looked at Jac and the pair stared at each other and Jac began to speak.

"Yes, yes please."Jac said to Mr.T politely

"Your having a healthy baby girl!" Mr.T said while the pair couldn't hold their excitement.

As the scan progressed on Mr.T revealed that they were having a baby girl and the soon to be married couple were smiling at the thought of having another little girl in the house and that this child would be healthy and wouldn't have to worry about CDH what happen with Emma and made Jac sad and so this time round it would be much simpler and less stressful for Jac and, Joseph couldn't stop smiling even when the pair got back to Darwin.

Jac pulled her dark blue blouse down Joseph held her hand and helped her off the raised bed and gave her a hug as they left the Maternity room and they went back to Darwin and on they way back to Darwin, Jac put her head on Joseph's head and rubbed her bump and then her eyes and moaned as the bruise on her face still hurt and he gave her a cuddle and the lift doors opened to Zosia and Ollie handing them a case of a 31 year old woman with her heart of the wrong side of her body experiencing chest they dealt with the paitent they headed for the staff room.

Joseph texted ahead to Elliot and told him they were having a baby girl and Elliot put a banner up and Jac open the staff room door to Darwin and the staff from Darwin said 'Congratulations' to the couple and Jac was always smiling and she looked the happiest now more than ever and she never seem to stop smiling and the end of their shift had ended and so they went down to the E.D. for Connie's Surprise party and and with Connie being 6 week ahead of Jac she was much bigger than her.

As Connie came into the staffroom Jacob was stood near the cake which said 'Happy Birthday Connie' and Jac and Joseph were cuddling each other while smiling after their news about their daughter being healthy and ok and, Charlie and Elliot with the rest of the E.D. staff said 'surprise' to Connie and people started to say happy birthday to the 6 month gone Connie.

Jac and Joseph were hugging while Joseph was feeling Jac's 5 month bump with their little girl growing in there and the engagement ring on her finger when Connie walked over and noticed the big white rock on Jac's finger and congratulated the pair on there engagement and struggled to give Jac a hug as there was two bumps in the way and Jac kissed Joseph and Jac looked the happiest now more than ever before.

Jac walked to over Connie and they began to speak to one another and Joseph walked over with three orange juices and handed them out to Jac, Connie and Jacob then Joseph walked away to get his own orange juice and some biscuits for the four of them to eat while the woman in his life and wife to be talked to her best friend which he already knew from years ago.

"We've chosen a name for the baby April." Jac said with a smile on her face and her head nicely under Joseph's chin while he rubbed her waist and tummy as she smiled.

"That's a gorgeous name Jac, we've decided to name our little girl Katrina-Leyla as we just like the name and Grace liked Leyla so we compromised with her!" Connie said jokingly...

CHAPTER FOUR

As the party continued Jacob walked over to hug Connie when she turned round to kiss him passionately on the touch on his lips she felt there healthy baby girl kick hard so that Jacob could feel it on his stomach and they laughed while kissing. Jac had her head snuggled under Joseph's chin as he was taller than her and she was hugging his waist and he was hugging her waist and one hand was on her tummy feeling the baby kick and his other hand was around her other side of her tummy holding his wrist and he looked down to see Jac smiling and he smiled at the thought of he was marrying her in less than 5 weeks.

"I can't wait for this one to be born I can go back to my lovely shoes and normal clothing!" Connie said to Jac as they were both being cuddled by there partners then Zoe got pagged so she had to leave the birthday surprise party for Connie and rushed back to work. As Connie and Jac both siad their goodbyes to Zoe and they continued to speak on about the children and other things.

"I'm enjoying, don't get me wrong but the stress with Emma was imense pressure and a nightmare and so this time round it's better Joseph is constantly cheaking up on me which is cute but, I thought after what happened in the past I thought Me and Joseph were over for good." Jac said joyfully.

With the pair being on call Jac and Joseph decided to go back to Cardiothroracics as they got paged and decided to let Elliot stay and have fun at the party and Ollie and Zosia would be leaving now so they needed consultants on the ward and with Elliot leaving soon and Jac being head of department, Joseph was Elliot's replacement they needed to get the staff used to him and the way he works befire Elliot leaves.

When Jac, April the bump and Joseph returned to Darwin their combined shift time left was only 2 hours Jac had finished some time later and waited for Joseph to finish and so she cracked on with paperwork in her office and saw a letter being addressed to her and Joseph. She opened it immediately and read that Elliot had decided to stay and would like to stay on Darwin and Jac rushed out of her seat and walked over to Elliot and spoke to bim telling him he is welcome to stay. They hugged and Jac was always smiling at moment and Joseph walked over and they hugged and now evrryone knew that they was going to be three consultants on the ward and with Jac going on maternity leave the third consultant would be handy.

As Jac and Joseph went home and as the day progressed they picked up Emma and Harry ans made their way home for tea and they saw the time as Jac qas back in at 10 o'clock at she was on the night shift and so she was ready for out the door at 10 and so she began looking through things in the pink box which had Emma's name on it.

Jac was looking through the memory book of Emma's which she had picked up from the pink glossy box and saw the day she had held her for the first time and Jac smiled and she now had a new picture to put in with Her and Emma and the baby bump and she also had the picture of her and Joseph on her desk at work with the kids appearing at the bottom making a funny faces. Jac was feeling the baby kick and she smiled at the kick from the healthy baby girl growing and then Joseph walked in to the living room where Jac was sat on the sofa and Harry and Emma were playing Operation the irony that Jac brought it them. Joseph stared at Jac who was feeling the baby kick and she was smiling, it made him smile too at the thought if an actual family with the woman he loves and that they were getting married in less than 5 weeks and Jac funnily enough wasn't stressing out and Zosia was her maid of honor as Connie thought that it could be too difficult and she had too much on her mind and Mo and Cara were her bridesmaids too so she couldn't wait for the wedding but the only thing that was a problem was that she hadn't got a dress yet, which had Joseph puzzled by the fact that she hadn't got a dress for their wedding when they were get married in less than 5 weeks.

Jac had set off for work as her 10 till 4 night shift would start soon. She started to walk down the drive of her and Joseph's house and saw Joseph stood at the front door and waved her goodbye and told her that he would see her later. Jac looked in her mirror while walking to her car and waved to Joseph which had the light on behind him and she got in her Mini Cooper and started the engine up and began to move down the small drive where two cars stood hers which was the Mini Cooper Clubman and Joseph's Audi A4 and then she gain speed while travelling down the road.

As Jac entered Holby she travelled across the route to Holby City Hospital like she always did suddenly she was hit by an old sliver Mercedes about an 06 plate to be exact and it flipped the car side on making her car crash and tumble across the two lane traffic and hit an on coming car which made the traffic halt to a stand still and people rushed out of their cars and call an ambulance immediately and the car crash made a three car pile up including the Mercedes which hit her and and Jac's car was the right way up know and and yellow Corsa was smashed up at the front and people rushed towards the car and the ambulance was heading to them as the sirens were coming closer towards the crash site and Iain and Dixie rushed over to Jac's car and opened to rammed door carefully trying not to aggravate Jac's injury's and held her collar and neck and put a neck brace on.

As Jac groaned in pain Dixie gave her some morphine to dull the pain Jac was experiencing. She had multiple seriously deep cuts to her arm and minor cuts to her face and was bleeding too, the red haired doctor didn't look like the cold hearted ice queen everyone knew. She looked vulnerable and scared and had small tears falling down her fair skinned face and she had her hand on her ripped blouse where her and Joseph's little girl was growing. Dixie and Iain tried to calm an upset Jac down as she was getting extremely worried about the baby and Dixie saw the baby bump and reached out carefully to undo Jac's seat belt and found that it was stuck and carefully moved out of the car and grabbed a pair of scissors and went back into the car and cut the belt off Jac, releasing it upwards back to where it usually hung.

Crowds were building and Dixie was worried about Jac as she needed urgent medical attention, Zoe and Dylan had both been informed about Jac coming into the E.D. as they were told a major RTC on its way into Holby's E.D. , Jac's lung was collapsing quickly as her breath was becoming more weaker and so Dixie and Iain carefully lifted Jac out of the car and onto the bed and rushed Jac to the night lit ambulance.

"This is a Jac Naylor, 10mg Morphine given at the scene and reps 10 and right collapsed lung thoracotomy do at the scene." Iain and Dixie said to Zoe who instructed them to take her immediately through to resus.

As Jac was lead on the bed, straight on her back with a neck and head brace on and then the monitors were linked up and Jac began to speak to Zoe who was charming her chest drain which had to be done, after the thoracotomy was done.

"Ca ca can you ca ca call Jo Jo Joseph?" Jac asked while stuttering her speech.

"Yeah, sure Jac I'll get Louise or lofty onto it." Zoe said calmly to Jac while Louise rang Joseph.

"How's the ba ba baby..." Jac tried to say when her heart dropped suddenly and unexpectedly.

As Jac's heart rate dropped the team in resus defibrillated her serval times and on the third try her heart went back into rhythm and her stats seemed to improve and then deprove and so they were into an agreement that putting her into a induced coma was a better idea as it would let her body recoporate and heal.

Joseph was sat by Jac's bedside and her held her hand tight like never before, he ran his warm finger over her sweet, gentle hand and over her engagement ring and tears fell from his masculine face as the insecurity of her never waking up was hitting him like a tonne of bricks and he couldn't cope with it any more. He stood up from the uncomfortable plastic leather textured hospital chair and kissed Jac's forehead and went over to talk to Zoe about Jac's injuries and how they would carry on treating her. As Zoe phoned Darwin to see if they had a bed. Ollie picked up the phone and,was asked if there was a bed and he said yes, so he was told about the accident and that she was going to be transferred to Darwin instead of ITU as of her heart crashing a couple of times and so Jac would be soon transferred to Darwin for further tests to do with her heart and why it crashed several times.

As the lift doors were opening Ollie was stood there waiting and looking at a broken Jac Naylor with a plastic tubes in her mouth, Ollie instructed them with the authority from Elliot to put Jac in a single room on her own and then he booked Jac for an ECG and full body X-ray time ticked by like water down a stream and then Elliot walked into the room where Joseph's head was lying on Jac's hand and he was sleeping quietly next to an induced coma, Jac. Elliot stood there watching Joseph and Jac who he treated like a daughter and who he treated impeccably as a colleague and a friend, Joseph woke to the sound of the machine beeping and Jac's stats were improving more and nothing was to worry at that moment in time and Elliot walked over to Joseph and gently put his hand on Joseph's shoulder and he stood up and Joseph's turned and started to cry and Elliot pulled Joseph over to him and gave him a hug and let him cry into his own shoulder.

"What will I do without her?" Joseph said crying into Elliot's shoulder.

"Don't worry, You know Jac, She's a fighter and always will be." Elliot said to an extremely sad Joseph.

"But what about the baby, we were, no we are happy, the baby is healthy as we know it at the moment, but what if the accident harmed our little girl, Jac will never forgive herself!" Joseph said crying his eyes out, scared about Jac and his unborn daughter.

"I know your scared, about Jac and the baby, but all you can do is be and stay strong for Jac and the baby." Elliot said calmly to Joseph, who was wiping his tears away.

Joseph sat next to Jac's bedside until the morning and Ollie had gone home by then and Sasha had been there some hours and Zosia entered the room and checked Jac's stats and then booked her to have blood, U & E's and another ECG done again as a precaution and Elliot came back from Kellar to check on Jac her stats had improved massively since she had been admitted but it didn't make Joseph any more confident that she would wake up. Joseph had tear stained eyes from when no one was around he would cry and his eyes would show it after he had stopped and so Joseph was shocked when Elliot had Emma and Harry brought in by Jacob who had came in with Poppy Jacob's sister and Connie who also had tear stained eyes after crying over her best friend and it didn't help the 6 and half month pregnant Connie who wasn't in the best of health anyway with the baby and anything Jac's accident didn't help a bit.

The next few hours seemed to dragged for days but Jac's stats didn't seem to improve any more and Joseph was sat next to Jac with Harry on his knee and Emma was lead next to her mother on the cold white wash bed giving her mum and huge hug and telling Jac that she loved her and that she needed to wake up from her deep sleep because she had her first ballet concert and Jac promised to come and watch Emma performed and Jac told Emma that she couldn't wait to see her perform and Joseph agreed to go and watch it too. As Joseph helped Emma off the bed her and Harry ran off to Elliot as Joseph kissed Jac on the forehead and said a unwanted goodbye as he didn't want to leave her side and so he got Emma and Harry and they went home which didn't feel right without Jac . Joseph had came back to the hospital to check on Jac and something unbelievable happen...

CHAPTER FIVE

A few days later after the accident...

As Jac was still lead in the same hospital white wash bed and then Jac's eyes fluttered and Joseph noticed it immediately and hit the crash button on the wall and Ollie and Zosia came rushing in and noticed that Jac's eyes were moving and then she grasped for air and they knew that Jac was now breathing on her own and so they took the small plastic tube out of her throat gently and then raised the bed a little so she didn't have to move her head extremely and so she was now sat in bed with Joseph sat right next to her and was hugging the life out of her for a moment and gave her the most passionate kiss ever and gave her a eternity ring with the inscribed words 'I love you, Jac xx' and she smiled at it and she gave him a kiss back and then Elliot walked in with Emma and Harry but she couldn't stop smiling. As Emma climbed onto the bed, with some help from Joseph, Emma snuggled up against her mum and gave her a hug and then Sasha came into HTU with a bag with some clothes in it for Jac as hospital clothing wasn't that comfortable as he knew that.

Zosia came in and noticed that Sasha had brought in the clothes Joseph had asked to bring in for Jac and Zosia got a wheelchair and help Jac into it carefully and they went to the women's toilets and Zosia unpacked the bag onto the desk top and got out the comfortable clothes Sasha brought in and undid the knot on the back of gown and Jac pulled it down in pain after the cuts on her arm still hurt a lot which she had been given pain relief for and Zosia placed the top over her head then Jac pulled in down so it was now cover her chest and Zosia help Jac put her plain purple grey trousers on. As Zosia walked with Jac back to her room and Jac made her stop the wheelchair and told her that she liked to walked back to the room and a reluctant Zosia allowed her with assistance from her back to her room and Jac walked step by step to the nurses station when Joseph saw that she was walking and came out of HTU and walked over to Jac and kissed her on the cheek and her lips too.

"I love you!" Jac said tearful while her head laid upon Joseph's shoulder and she had Emma stood next to her and Jac had her hand on the baby bump.

"I love you too!" Joseph said while Emma ran off to Harry.

As Jac walked back from the nurses station to HTU she suddenly stopped and Joseph was weirdly confused as he didn't know why Jac stopped still in the middle of the ward and she reached for the desk and slid to the ground clutching her head and Mr Guy Self rushed over with Mo to Jac. Guy asked Jac a series of questions to do with her head and Guy and Joseph helped Jac back into bed and Guy immediately booked in a brain scan and a CT scan with 15 mins ob's too. Joseph helped sat with Jac, holding her hand, and tried to calm her down but its wasn't working as Jac was extremely scared and so Elliot saw that Jac was upset and he took Emma and Harry too the office as Emma was getting upset because she wanted her mummy to OK, and Jac didn't want anyone seeing her like that and she didn't even want Joseph there but he told her that he wasn't leaving her side not again like last time and so he decided to never ever leave her again, because he couldn't do with or cope with losing Jac.

"I'm not leaving you, Jac, I love you and I can't live without you. I couldn't deal with it when I left and I won't ever leave you again." Joseph said while Jac hugged him then kissed his cheek.

"God, I Love You, Joseph Byrne." Jac said with tears in her eyes.

As Jac was laid asleep on the bed Mr Self came back in after rushing through Jac's scans and came to tell her some news and so Joseph woke her up gently and Mr Self began to speak to Jac and Joseph...

Guy Self began to speak to about Jac's recent brain scans and CT scan and told Jac that there was nothing to be concerned about but that the CT scan did bring up unknown object which looked like a small piece of glass in the head piercing the scalp and skin causing bleeding to her head hurt and so Jac would need surgery to remove the glass before it embedded in Jac's skull and do more damage to Jac which could lead to bleeding on the brain. As Jac and Joseph talked about the surgery and they both agreed that surgery was the best option so they knife in less than half an hour and she was prepped and was ready to go in but before that, Jac and Joseph talked and then she went under for the necessary surgery to make her better and well again.

As Jac was being brought out of theatre back to HTU and Joseph stood up and saw Jac with a white bandage on her head cover the spot where the surgery took place and she was linked up to a heart monitor and she had a white sheet and blue blanket on her legs and covering her small baby bump. Joseph held Jac's hand and she began to move and wake up and as she did she moaned and groaned in pain. As she began to move and sit up, in a partly comfortable hospital bed, Joseph and Elliot sat by Jac and were beginning to have a full on conversation when Mr Guy Self came in for an update on how the surgery went.

"The surgery was a success and we removed all of the glass too." Mr Self said kindly directed to Jac and Joseph.

"Thank you, for everything." Said a dearly grateful Jac and as Mo brought Emma and Harry then Jac's eyes lit up at seeing them.

As Joseph lifted Emma up and put her next to Jac and then he picked up his son Harry's and held him on his knee and gave him a cuddle, while Joseph and Harry's were cuddling Emma cuddled up against her mum, Jac, and then kissed her on the cheek and told her that she loved her and glad that she woke up from her deep sleep and Jac had tears forming in her eyes. And Joseph stood up with Harry and kissed forehead then the lips.

The next day...

Jac was being discharged as Mr Self thought that Jac was well enough to be at home with her family instead of being in a side hospital room on a nice summers day and so Mr Self got Jac's discharge forms and got them signed and so he got and Mo and then Jac to sign the paper to discharge Jac and Jac was fully dressed in a black elastic dress with thin black straps and she wore a small 3/4 blue green length cardigan which matched her eyes perfectly. As Joseph cane into the room he picked up Jac's bag and walked with her to the lift and then inside the lift Jac passionately kissed Joseph on the lips and told him she loved him and he held Jac's waist and kisses her back with equal passion and he put his hand on the baby bump and smiled and Jac smiled too and she leaned her head on his shoulder and Joseph admired that Jac was so comfortable around him and he kissed her head and they headed out of the lift and Zosia and Ollie wished them good health and they went to get a coffee and Jac and Joseph headed to the only car in their household now.

CHAPTER SIX

Joseph and Jac had sat for home in Joseph's car and it was Jac's first time back in a car since the accident and you could see the sacredness in her eyes that she was afraid to ever go in a car and Joseph carried on driving when Jac's breathing became was almost instantly non existed as Jac became more and more paniced she didn't breathe at all until Joseph pulled over into a layby and helped to came Jac down by helping her breathing in and out taking deep breaths as Joseph knew she was having a seriously bad panic attack which wasn't like Jac and he knew why the car accident wasn't going to sort itself but he manged to help calm her down and then drove home so he could then ring Mo and tell her that he wouldn't be in as Jac needs him as she had just had a panic attack and she needed time to adjust to what happen to her and need encouragement to help her back on her feet after the accident so Joseph decided to stay and comfort his wife to be by just having one day to themselves and their kids.

As Joseph opened the house door, and Jac got out of the car as quick as she could and ran into the house and went staight upstairs leaving poor Emma waiting at the bottom of the stairs scared and confused about her mother as she was excited about her mother coming home.

"What's wrong Jac, where are you going?" Joseph said as Jac didn't know about the surprise welcome home party which was happening in the garden.

Joseph gave Emma a hug and told her to go and play with Harry and that Jac her mummy would be downstairs soon, Joseph walked upstairs to hear Jac crying i n their bedroom and he appeared through the gap in the door and the wall, which revealled Jac sat down on the bed with her head in her hands crying and she couldn't stop herself she felt so down and that everyone was being so kind and she was so mean to all of them. Something happen to the Ice Queen Jac Naylor what with Joseph coming back to Holby and his abusive unforgiving mother, Jac had changed Joseph and the baby made her vulnerable, the love of her life and a child with him made her soft and she didn't like being vulnerable because it meant that she was in control if her life and her choices and it made her scared.

As Joseph walked into the room Jac wiped her tears away and Joseph sat next to her making Jac's head lean towards Joseph's shoulder and he rubbed Jac's head and whispered in her ear that he lobed her and that he couldn't wait to marry her. Jac began to speak and revealed all about her worries and troubles and that she doesn't know what to do anymore. The accident changed her but Joseph stood up and held and carry in holding her hands and pulled her up making the dress she was wearing flawlessly fall around the baby bump and her hips and Joseph started passionately kisses Jac in the lips and didn't come up for breath until Jac came up for breath and carried on kissing Joseph and he held her waist and she held her hand around his neck and they fell to the bed kissing and they stooped and hugged each other and Joseph felt the baby and they smiled at each other and Emma came into the room with a frown on her face.

"So, that's why your in here!" Emma said while her frown disappeared as she jumped on the bed and hugged her mum.

"I think so, don't you?" Jac said while directly the question at Joseph.

"I love you mummy!" Emma said while Jac picked her up and Joseph followed as they went down stairs.

"I love you to, munchkin." Jac said with her voice filled with love and happiness after her wobble.

As they walked down stairs Joseph directed Jac holding Emma into the garden with all her friends were...

Jac walked into the garden and she walked into a wonderland where there was a banner saying welcome home and her friends there including Elliot on his own accept for the dig Gary who was now playing with Emma and Harry, Sasha with Essie, Ollie with Zosia and Mo with Mr.T and their son and finally Raf and Cara with Millie but then Jac saw that there was most of Darwin's staff here wishing her and Joseph the best on Jac returning home and in the corner there was Mr Self on his own as per usual. Jac was shocked at how many people who came to wish her health and to be glad she was back home in good health, her being the ice queen of Holby she thought that no one cared if was was here on earth or on mars but people did care for her which she was surprised about that anyone gave a damn about her when she was always a mean bitch.

Jac sat down as she was getting increasingly tired Joseph though it was a good idea that the party to continue for a little while longer and then for everyone to go shortly after the surprise party had ended and then he would bring down the dress he had bought for Jac for their wedding which was nearer quickly and that worried Jac as she told Joseph about her worries about the wedding and how she wished that it was later on now because of the cuts on her right arm, but Joseph reassured her that he didn't care about the cuts on her arm because he nearly lost her and he only cared about them spending there lives together with their baby and children.

As the party ended Joseph rushed upstairs and got the big white box containing a wedding dress which was white and silk and Joseph bought it Jac so it would fall to the ground and around the baby bump on there wedding day and would so Jac's figure perfectly and so he gave her the box and as she came up stairs because she wanted to go to sleep as the party made her tires and he understood that she was pregnant it wasn't unusual and so he gave her the white box and she held it and was leaning on her bump and she sat down on the bed and put the box next to her as she fitted her leg up onto the bed and so the bump where the baby was growing was now laid on the top of Jac's leg and she opened the box and she pulled back the tissue paper and she carefully lifted the dress out if the box and she stood put and looked at the very expensive fully silk dress and she began to speak "Joseph its beautiful" Jac said as she went to hug her husband to be and he hugged her passionately and she put the dress back into the box and went to bed with her fiancé.


End file.
